¿Quién ha secuestrado a mi osito?
by Sakhory
Summary: Una fiesta de pijamas. 5 personas y un detective. ¿Podrá descubrir... quién secuestró a su Osito?


**¡Hi!** Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, acerca del hermoso y sexy Suigetsu *-*.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, desgraciadamente, no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto.

**Pareja:** Ninguna.

**Personajes:** Suigetsu, Karin, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Jugo y Kabuto.

**Advertencias:** Nada grave, solo algunas cosas feas en contra de los personajes menos queridos de la serie.

* * *

**¿Quién ha secuestrado a mi osito?**

¡Hola!

Mi nombre es Suigetsu Hozuki.

Vivo en una guarida con mis "amigos" Sasuke y Jugo. Ah sí, también con una zorra teñida, un gay violador de emos y un 4 ojos.

Esta historia comienza un día en el que Orochimaru organizó una especie de fiesta en la piscina para "Aumentar el compañerismo".

Son puras idioteces, es porque el muy gay quiere ver a Sasuke Uchiha en bañador.

Volviendo al tema de la fiesta, estábamos todos allí reunidos, yo como siempre en la piscina, Karin y Orochimaru tratando de impresionar a Sasuke con su físico, Jugo en su mundo y Kabuto maldiciendo a Sasuke.

Ya en la noche, todos habíamos hecho una "pijamada".

No pregunten, fue idea de Orochimaru.

Apuesto a que quería esperar a que Sasuke se durmiera para… ok, demasiado desagradable para explicarlo.

Yo había llevado a mi osito de felpa.

No es que sea gay o algo así, no, es simplemente que ese osito es muy suavecito, y además tiene traje violeta, el pelaje plateado y ojos lilas… ¡como yo! Es como un mini-yo, pero sin dientes afilados y sin vida.

Como sea, nos habíamos ubicado, idea de Orochimaru, en círculo. A Sasuke le tocó entre Karin y Orochimaru.

Siendo sincero, no me gustaría para nada estar en su lugar.

Jugo contó una historia de terror que daba miedo, mucho, mucho miedo.

Sin saber porqué, dirigí mi mano hacia dentro de mi bolsa de dormir, donde se supone que estaba mi osito, y así abrazarlo.

Pero… ¡no estaba!

Interrumpí a Jugo mientras contaba esa historia genial, y comencé a revisar en las camas de los demás. Y no, no diré lo que había dentro de la de Orochimaru.

-¿¡Quién a secuestrado a mi osito!?- grité yo, al borde de la desesperación.

-Yo no- dijeron todos a coro.

Malditos…

-¡Estoy seguro que alguno de ustedes fue!- seguí diciendo -¡Todos tienen muchas razones para hacerlo! Karin, tú lo has de haber hecho por que me odias…

-Tonto, ¡no me interesa tu osito! ¡Es igual de feo que tú! –Dijo Karin-

-Sasuke, tú lo podrías haber hecho por que tiré tu ropa interior adentro del inodoro...

-Yo no… ¿¡Tiraste mi ropa interior en el inodoro!? –gritó el Uchiha enfurecido-

-Y tú Jugo, lo podrías haber hecho, porque degollé a un pajarito con mi espada mientras entrenaba…-

-No me lo recuerdes –me dijo él-

-Orochimaru, tú lo podrías hacer, porque dije (y comprobé) que yo era más sexy que tú-

-Sigo preguntándome como es eso de que tú eres más sexy que yo… -reflexionó para si mismo el ex Akatsuki.

-Y finalmente, Kabuto puede hacerlo, porque rompí sus gafas en un fútil intento de tirárselas a Karin por la cabeza. Claro, no había previsto que lo esquivara…-

-Yo no robé tu oso de felpa- se defendió él.

-No me importa, quiero saber quién es. Apagaré la luz cinco segundos, y estoy segura que el que no está aquí, escapó con mi oso.

Fui hasta el interruptor de luz y la apagué durante 5 segundos. Al prenderla, ¡sorpresa!

-Muy gracioso chicos- dije –Así que los cinco siguen aquí, ¿eh? Lamento arruinar su diversión, pero tendré que hacer esto al modo difícil.

Todos me miraron con una pizca de curiosidad.

Yo, fui hasta mi habitación, y abrí mi "equipo de detective", me puse la capa, el sombrero, tomé una lupa, lápiz y cuaderno.

Cuando volví todos me miraron con cara rara.

-¿Qué? Quiero hacer esto profesionalmente. Así que, comenzaré con Karin.

-¿Por qué conmigo?- se quejó ella-

-Porque, de esta habitación, eres la que me cae peor. Así que dime, Karin, ¿que estabas haciendo hace quince minutos exactamente?

-Estaba tomándole una foto a Sasuke-Kun.

-¿Con qué fin?-

-¿Y yo que sé? Para mi colección de fotos de Sasuke.

-¿Tienes una colección de fotos de Sasuke?

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿tú nunca has tocado a mi osito?

-Exacto.

-¿Sabías de la existencia de mi osito?

-Sí, pero como dije antes nunca lo toqué.

-¿Eres una zorra?

-Sí… sigo, no.

-Creo que termine contigo. Veamos… Sasuke.

-Suigetsu, basta de juegos. No sé nada de tu osito, es más, ¡ni siquiera sabía de su existencia!-dijo él.

-Buena respuesta Sasuke, la misma que diría el responsable del secuestro de mi osito- lo acusé yo- ¿Qué hacías hace cinco minutos?

-Karin ya te lo dijo, me estaba tomando una foto-cuando el emo, es decir, Sasuke, dijo eso, tuve una idea.

-Déjame ver la foto, Karin-dije.

Karin me mostró la foto, en la que veíamos claramente a Sasuke aburrido, Orochimaru babeando (lo que lo descartaría) y a Jugo… ¡Con las manos dentro del saco de dormir!

-¡Ahá!- exclamé –Jugo, te atrapé, ¡con las manos en la masa! O debería decir, _con las manos en el oso de felpa. _

-Puedo explicarlo… -comenzó él, pero lo interrumpí.

-No puedes… ¿por qué, Jugo?

-Déjame explicarte… ¡Kabuto me había empujado!

-¡Kabuto! ¿Por qué lo empujaste?

Silencio.

-¡Kabuto!

-Kabuto no está- dijo Orochimaru.

-Con que… no está…-mi cabeza descubrió lo que había pasado en cuestión de pocos segundos- ¡Ya lo sé! El empujó a Jugo mientras contaba su historia de terror, y cuando yo me entretuve con Karin, aprovechó para escapar… ¡con mi osito!

-Tiene sentido- me dio la razón Orochimaru –excepto por un pequeño problema, querido Suigetsu.

-Umm… ¿cuál? –pregunté desconfiado-

-Kabuto fue…

-…Fui a buscar algo de comer-dijo Kabuto.

Entonces, nadie había sido… entonces…

-¿Y mi osito?

-Suigetsu… -comenzó Jugo

- …No quiero arruinarte el jueguito de detective… -siguió Kabuto.

- …Pero… -dijo Orochimaru.

-…El osito está… -continuó Karin.

- …Bajo tu trasero, ¡idiota! –finalizó Sasuke.

_OMG…_

**Fin**

¿Qué tal? ¿Merezco _reviews_?

**Oprime el botoncito ^^**

**V**


End file.
